Dead Gears of War
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: The Lightmass Bomb has been detonated, but a new threat has appeared. Now the Gears can end the war, but will Issac Clarke let them?
1. AE 14: One war ends, Another one begins

Dead Gears of War

It is 14 years after Emergence Day. Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago have deployed the Lightmass Bomb, killing millions of Locust and Kryll. However, at the same time, it brought an enemy so great, so powerful, that the COG wasn't ready for. It could turn friends into foes, and not even the Locust could stop them.

King Raven helicopter

Marcus and Dom looked up at the night sky.

"What the hell is that?"

While he wasn't anything like his parents, Marcus was a smart bastard; just didn't like showing it.

"Subspace rip, maybe."

Delta and Hoffman looked at Marcus.

"What? I'm not a genius like my parents, but I know my way around quantum physics."

"Well, what the fuck could've caused that?"

He looked at the bridge that the rain carrying the Lightmass Bomb fell off of.

"Oh, **FUCK**!"

"The Lightmass Bomb caused _that_?"

Baird and Cole saw something fall out.

"Marcus, as you're our expert, what the hell are those?"

"What's the Hammer of Dawn?"

"Uh...Satellites?"

"No. Something in space. That's a ship. A spaceship."

Baird started cursing.

"Great. Just fucking great."

"And it's entering the atmosphere. We're screwed if that thing lands."

"Why?"

Marcus sighed.

"It's a fucking spaceship. Who the fuck knows what the hell is on that thing?"

Hoffman chuckled.

"Then we'll use the Hammer of Dawn to shoot it down."

Marcus looked at Hoffman.

"That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Hit it with the laser and it'll just slow down. This ain't the movies, Hoffman; it doesn't work that way." The ship dove, and Marcus sighed.

"It's coming down. Over Llima."

"Ah, crap."

"Then you boys are going to Llima. You've proven that you can do what few others can. Anya, get Delta some reinforcements! They're going to Llima to take care of that ship!"

Inside said ship

"I am having a really, REALLY bad day and you fuckers are NOT HELPING!"

Issac Clarke was trying to restart the engines after they failed.

Of course, the Necromorphs were _anything_ _**but**_ helpful.

His Plasma Cutter and new Pulse Rifle were nearly useless against a swarm of Slashers, Leapers and even Lurkers.

If it weren't for the Pulse Rifle's Secondary Fire mode, he'd be dead.

"Ah, shit!"

The _Ishimura_ was diving, and that was a bad thing, because they weren't over Aegis VII.

"_Issac, what the hell's going on_?"

"Hammond, we're diving into the atmosphere, and we're not over Aegis VII!"

"_WHAT? We didn't shock out_!"

"Does it matter? If these things get off the ship, humanity as a whole is royally fucked!"

The _Ishimura_ entered the atmosphere.

"Shit!"

The _Ishimura_ was in atmo, and about to crash.

Delta's King Raven

"What the hell? It's a huge fireball!"

"That's what shit that enters the atmosphere does: burn up. This thing's just too big to burn."

Augustus Cole looked at the ship with his Longshot Sniper Rifle.

"USG _Ishimura_?"

"It means 'Rock Village'."

"USG or _Ishimura_?"

"_Ishimura_, Cole." "

Well, this ain't going to end well at all. Llima's a big city."

"And that's a huge ass ship, Marcus!"

"Whatever's on that tub's not gonna stand a chance against the Cole Train!"

Baird snorted, but said nothing.

"We've got reinforcements inbound in the form of Zeta Squad. Ravens are bringing them in."

"More cannon fodder. Every Gear we've fought with is dead!"

"That's what we do. We fight until we die. Let's go!"

USG Ishimura

The _Ishimura_ had made planetfall only moments ago, but the engineer was working on keeping the ship from staying on land.

Screw the CEC and fuck the mission!

The _Ishimura_ was taking a permanent bath!

He prepped the engines as the _Ishimura_ sped toward the planet at Mach speed.

The problem was that the ship would hit the planet long before the engines fired and shot them into the water.

Still, it was worth a try.

If that plan failed, as least the Ishimura would be stuck, ass-up, with every airlock and hole in the hull filled with rock.

"If we're going to die, you motherfucking bastards are coming with us!"

Delta's King Raven

Three KRs crashed inside the _Ishimura_, Delta's among them.

"OW!"

"Get off me!"

The _Ishimura_ buried itself deep into the earth, upright.

"Cock your Lancers, Delta! We're moving out!"

The flight deck was in ruins, and only a few men from Zeta survived.

"Gears, move it!"

Whoever was on this ship wanted it destroyed, meaning either it had something the COG wanted, or something neither side wanted.

Baird and Marcus knew it was the latter.

A shuttle, three times the size of a King Raven, laid in ruins, with the words 'USG _Kellion_' printed on it. "Must've been a rescue team."

"_Welcome, CEC employee, to the USG_ Ishimura. _The_ Ishimura _was the first _Planetcracker-_class vessel and is now the oldest serving, with sixty-two years of continuous service. It holds the record for highest __number of planetcracks, with thirty-four to date and highest dead weight of refined product at fourteen trillion kilotons and counting. Whether you'll be joining us aboard the_ Ishimura or _strengthening the extraction work force on the colony, the captain and crew would like to welcome you and we hope your stay is a pleasant one. Concordance Extraction Corporation: 'Powering Humanity into the Future_.'"

"A Planetcracker. It's a giant mining ship!"

"A mining ship? Seriously? This thing could rip the Hollow apart!"

"And if it drops a multi-terraton load on Sera, the planet could blow itself up!"

Cole chuckled.

"Still, get this thing back in orbit, 'Crack open a part of Sera; we can punch the shit out of the Grubs with the Hammer of Dawn!"

"Control, reading this?"

"_I copy, Marcus. And Chairman Prescott heard you; he wants that ship back in orbit_."

"He's getting his wish."

The _Ishimura_ dove, and a shitload (or 10) of Locust were picked up.

But the ship raised it's nose and started exiting the atmosphere.

"We're about to lose radio contact!"

"We'll use the Hammer of Dawn! The damn satellites have thermal cameras; Anya can track us with them! Get what you can from the Ravens! We're moving out!"

Engineering Deck

"Issac, we've got new guests."

"I've noticed!"

Two Drones and a number of Wretches and a Berserker were rushing at him.

Unfortunately for them, Issac had a miniature Hammer of Dawn: a Contact Beam.

"HA!"

"_Not them, Isaac. About 10 people are in the hanger deck. No RIGs, but they're organized as fuck_!" After the Locust were dead, he dismembered them so the Necromorphs couldn't get them.

"There's thousands of these things on board! I just checked!"

"_And those things use old-model guns! Taking off limbs'll be impossible_!"

"They've got chainsaws attached to their guns."

"_What_?"

"Yeah."

Flight Deck

"Get those things on!"

Marcus took off his armor and put on a spacesuit after cutting open a locker.

"Seriously?"

"We're exiting atmo! Don't tell me you can't feel the air thinning!"

The Gears cut open more lockers and found more spacesuits.

Before putting his helmet on his head, he strapped his armor on top of the suit.

The Gears did the same, sans the helmet-wearing Zetas.

"Let's get to the bridge."

Engineering Deck: Tram Station

Using his newly acquired Lancer, Issac hacked a Necromorph Drone (a Slasher, to be exact) to pieces.

"I fucking LOVE this thing!"

The gun itself was useless. (no ammo, but it would be less effective then a Pulse Rifle)

The Chainsaw Bayonet, on the other hand...

Well, let's let the results speak for themselves, ne?

Eighty Necromorphs had tried to kill him...eighty Necromorphs that were now in tiny, little pieces. (AN: You don't fuck with Issac period. When he's got a weapon I want...Do I even NEED to say it?)

"Get me to the flight deck!"

"_Issac_-"

"NO! They are getting the fuck off this ship _now_!"

Flight Deck: Tram Station

"Train tracks?"

"The ship is a kilometer long, Baird."

"I'm at home!"

"Cole, it's a magrail."

Then a tram arrived.

No one was in it.

But...

"Damn! Someone was on their period!"

I don't mean to sound sexist, but it does work.

Besides, Baird said it, not me.

"That's from a lot of people, Baird. And if you ever say that again, I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck."

Dom and Cole backed off.

"The hell was that about?"

"He used to date Anya Shroud, the chick at Control."

"Wait..."

"What?"

King Raven 284

"Delta, can you hear me?"

"_Load and clear, Anya_."

"Looks like the radio uplinks from the Hammer's satellites still work. Thermals confirm that there's a shitload of Locust onboard."

"_More like _10_ shitloads. And there's something else onboard. Something worse_." "I'm checking the x-ray-Oh, fuck."

"_What?"_

The image of thousands of things, Both Locust and...something else...were on the screen.

"Marcus, you're right. There is something else on that ship. Is JACK with you?"

"_Always is. Why_?"

"Get me images of them. I'll try to find intel on them. If there is any to begin with."

"_Wilco. Delta out_."

When I looked at the _Dead Space/Gears of War _crossovers and saw only one (and even then, calling it a crossover is giving it too much credit) I was kind of enraged.

It seems it is my job to inspire my fellow writers: _THAB_ inspired _Gundam Seed: The Voyage Home_, after all.

And you'll be seeing more _GOW_ crossovers from me in the coming year: _Code Geass_, for example.

After all, I'm getting the GOW3 Xbox 360 on September 20th.

And as for _Hero's Comeback_, it's being worked on. Slowly, but surely.

Next time on Dead Gears of War: When Delta gets to the bridge, they discover that they can pull the planet apart. Issac, on the other hand, needs to stop them before the Marker drives them mad, too.

Ja Ne!


	2. AD 2507: A new Threat

Dead Gears of War

"Marcus, I'm having a hard time with the motion tracker. Stand still."

"_I've got a problem standing still in a_ spaceship!"

That was Baird.

"Oh. Baird, stand still."

Baird stopped moving.

"Ok, IFF tags synced. Everything else is hostile."

"_Copy. We're on a tram on the way to the bridge_."

"See if you can find out how the ship mines without leaving the atmosphere."

"_I've already got an idea how it does. Delta out_."

USG _Ishimura_

Issac was back on the Flight Deck, and he saw a pair of damaged helicopters on the cargo deck.

"So that's how they got up here. Hammond, where are they?"

"_On the bridge, and I'm locked inside the captain's nest! Little bastards know what they're doing; they locked me out of all the major systems_!"

"_Warning: Gravity Tethers engaging_."

"Oh, **fuck**."

Issac had served on the _Ishimura_ before, and knew this would get rough.

"_How the hell did they activate the Gravity Tethers_?"

"How do you _think_?"

Bridge: USG _Ishimura_

"Like I thought: Gravity Tethers."

The Ishimura was damaged, but it was still powerful enough to crack a planet open.

"Hoffman, Anya, drop the Hammer!"

"_Theta Squad, drop the Hammer_!"

Outside, the huge laser satellite system known as the Hammer of Dawn started firing at the exposed Hollow.

"Damned Grubs got what was coming to them."

"_Good work, Delta! Put that thing back in place and start cracking the Hollow open, piece by piece_!"

"We're on it, Colonel."

Slowly, the section of the planet that was lifted was lowered back in place.

"This is too easy! The Hammer and the _Ishimura'll_ end this war!"

"Closing in on second target."

Dom smirked.

Maria was being avenged.

The _Ishimura_ firing off her Gravity Tethers, and hauled up another piece of the planet.

"_Omega Team, blast those Locust bastards_!"

The Hammer fired again, roasting thousands of Locust.

"Now, _that's_ payback."

The section was lowered, and the _Ishimura_ moved on.

"_Hey_!"

A man appeared on a nearby screen.

"_Stop activating the Gravity Tethers! They'll burn out at this rate_!"

"_Warning: Gravity Tether malfunction. Locking down access to Gravity Tether subsystem for the next 72 hours_."

"What the fucking hell?"

ADS Cannon 201

"Never fuck with a Systems Engineer!"

Issac had served on the _Ishimura,_ and knew all of her weaknesses.

The doors sucked, the gravplating was easy to damage, and the Gravity Tethers were old and if they were used more then once a month, they would overload.

As such, a few shots from an ADS cannon would disable it for at least 72 hours.

"Hammond, do you read? The Gravity Tethers are offline!"

"_Good work, Issac_!"

"_Issac, I'm trying to lock them out of the major subsystems. What the hell? Issac, there's a war going on down there and they're using the _Ishimura_ to end it_!"

"Kendra, at the moment, all I want is Nicole's RIG number. You've got access. I want it. NOW!"

It was clear that Issac was royally pissed off, and tired of all the bullshit he'd been through.

"_A-All right! Shit_..."

Kendra's eyes widened slightly.

"Nicole Brennan, status...deceased. She's dead, Issac."

Normally, Issac would've broken down.

Not this time.

This time, he got **pissed**.

"_**I WILL KILL EVERY FUCKING ONE OF THOSE BASTARDS FOR THIS**_!"

_Extremely_ pissed.

"Issac-"

He cut the RIGlink and walked off.

Bridge

"_He WHAT_?"

"The Gravity Tethers are offline. Bastard overloaded them. What's worse, we've got enemy contacts on board."

"_Locust_?"

"_Warning: Hazardous Anomaly detected. Activating Quarantine_."

A huge monster dropped down, clearly made from Locust and human remains.

"What the fuck is that thing?"

"Kill it!"

Lancers and Hammerbursts opened fire, but nothing could get through the thing's fucking hide!

Marcus through a Bolo Grenade at it, but did very little to kill it.

Then Baird discovered a new weapon: the Contact Beam.

He fired, and thought he killed it.

It was still alive.

Marcus took Baird's Lancer and revved the Chainsaw Bayonets.

He rushed it, and hacked off the arms.

"That took brute force to kill."

"Nice name. Brute. It works."

Then the man who appeared earlier ran in.

His posture clearly yelled 'You are all going to die and there's nothing you can do to stop it'.

"Do you fucking IDIOTS know what you've done?"

"Not really, no."

"You've brought ruin to this ship! Now there's going to be more Necromorphs!"

"Necro-whats?"

"Necromorphs! Dead people brought back as ungodly monsters?"

He pointed at the dead Brute.

"That?"

"Ah, fuck!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Issac Clarke, CEC engineer, Level 7. And as I'm the only actual CEC employee on board that's still alive-"

Kendra and Hammond weren't CEC: one of them was Sprawl Security and the other worked for the government.

Just because he wasn't a computer expert, didn't mean that he couldn't hack into high-level security.

He knew that Kendra worked for the government, just not which department.

"That means I'm in command. My ship. Now, as you jackasses brought those things on board, you get to kill them while I fix what's left of this ship!"

"What?"

"Look, here, Issac-"

"I am sick and tired of all this bullshit! I came to this hellhole to find my girlfriend, discover that the whole ship's overrun by these things, you and your friends get on board, and I finally learn that coming here was pointless, as Nicole is dead! I'm not in the mood!"

Dom and Marcus knew his pain. Maria was missing, and Adam Fenix was MIA.

"We'll do it."

Issac looked at them.

"What?"

"We know how you feel. My father's missing, and so's Dom's wife."

Issac straightened up.

"Sorry about that."

"May as well introduce our sorry asses. Sergeant Marcus Fenix, Corporal Dominic Santiago, Private Domon Baird and Private Augustus 'Cole Train' Cole. Dom still owes me 20 bucks from his last Thrashball game."

"Like I said, see me after the war."

"War's over."

"I don't have any money on me, OK? You can wait."

"I know."

Issac took off his helmet.

"Let's go; I've got a ship to fix. And you people need proper weapons."

"Proper weapons?"

Lower decks

The Necromorph horde was finally getting beaten back by the thousands of Locust on board the _Ishimura_.

After all, Berserkers and Boomers were harder then fuck to kill.

But the Necromorphs were pulling out the other forms that had: Pukers, the exploding Crawlers and the raptor-like Stalkers.

Even the large Tripods were being used.

The deadliest was the one created by Challus Mercer: the Hunter.

It hacked and slashed through squads of Locust, but it seemed even with the deadlier forms, the Locust were winning this war.

Still, the Necromorphs simply patched up their dead and tried more ambushes and infected the dead Locust.

The Lambent Wrench-created Lurkers were a hell of a lot deader then the human baby created ones, that was for damn sure.

And now they had the Pack to rip apart more Locust.

Bridge

"Control, this is Delta. We've made contact with a survivor, and almost everything else is hostile."

"_Almost_?"

"There's a few survivors throughout the ship. One's actually hellbent on killing us."

"_What_?"

"His name's Challus Mercer."

"_Who the hell was that_?"

"Issac Clarke, CEC Engineer and the highest ranking man on this ship."

Marcus looked at his new companion.

Issac was a nice guy who was very, _very_ (x 20 verys) pissed off: his girlfriend was dead, and now all he wanted was payback and LOTS of it.

"We're getting weapons and supplies from the ship's Stores."

They were shocked and amazed that Issac had all of his equipment from a store!

He _bought_ it!

"The armor'll get removed. Take it off."

Marcus started taking off the COG armor.

"What about the space suits?"

"They'll get replaced by a RIG. Leave them on."

Issac selected a Level 3 RIG for Marcus, who got stripped, redressed and instantly badassified.

Marcus put on the armor and, well, the word badass couldn't describe what he looked like.

"Alright!"

Baird was impressed.

"My turn."

"Level 2."

Baird got out of the armor.

Jacinto

Anya Shroud and Colonel Hoffman watched as men poured into the Hollow, dragging dead Locust out of the area that the Hammer of Dawn hit.

"That is a lot of dead bodies."

"And once that ship starts making more 80-mile wide holes in the ground, there's going to be a lot more! Fenix has finally made up for his blunder 4 years ago!"

"_Control, do you read_?"

"Got it, Marcus."

"_We're going to be up here for a few days; there's a shitload or 10 of Locust and unknown hostiles. We're going to clear them out in order to use the Gravity Tethers in peace_."

"Seriously?"

"_Mr. Clarke calls them 'Necromorphs'. It fits: we fought what looked like a mix of three Drones and a man. If any of those things are on the surface, the only way to kill them is to dismember them_!"

"What?"

"_You need to hack them apart! The limbs, head: everything_!"

"_Get ready, Delta; we're going Grub hunting_."

"_Hell, yes_!"

"All the Necromorphs are on the lower decks, as well as the Locust. It's going to end real badly for them."

"_The Necros or the Grubs_?"

Anya chucked before answering Marcus' question.

"Both of them, actually."

And now the asskicking begins.

Well, it isn't going to end well for either side: the Gears and Issac are going to have to deal with advanced Necromorphs, the Necromorphs are dealing with the Locust, and the Locust are going to get fucked by the Gears and Issac.

It's a three-way killing spree!

Well, mostly two-way, as Zeta's dead and none of the Gears are dying.

On a sidenote, we are heading back to Aegis VII, but after securing most of the ship, killing the Leviathan, Slug and other major enemies, and finally, killing that fucking cockbite, Mercer!

In short, Gears 2 and 3 aren't going to happen thanks to the Ishimura.

Next Time on Dead Gears of War: -69 hours until the Gravity Tethers are online, Issac and his Gear escorts have to solve an air problem before it gets worse.

And I'm planning on expanding on a story I read yesterday: Thinking with Portals.

Ja Ne!


End file.
